


Love Me Now

by amithegamer1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have And I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't wanna think about it, I just wanna love you now
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Love Me Now

_Pulling me further Further than I've been before Making me stronger Shaking me right to the core, oh I don't know what's in the stars Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours But I know what's in my heart If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

"Oliver," Felicity says, as Oliver smiled.

"yes?" Oliver asks, Felicity turns on her side, to look at him, as he turned his head.

"thank you," Felicity says, Oliver frowned.

"for what?" Oliver asks as Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"for everything," Felicity says, as Oliver smirked.

"name them," Oliver says, Felicity chuckles.

"for my dad," Felicity says, she noticed how Oliver blushed, she chuckled.

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

"You just left her," Oliver says, as her father raised a brow.

"what?" he asks, as Oliver shook his head.

"I hate when dad's say I couldn't stay I was too young I couldn't be a father I couldn't raise a kid well the mom at least she stayed but at the end," Oliver says, as the two looked at Oliver, in shock.

"you just didn't want to be father," Oliver says, Felicity sighed.

"Oliver-," Felicity starts, Oliver shook his head.

"You just left her because you were a coward," Oliver says, firmly.

"Imagine how she was feeling?" Oliver asks, Felicity looked down.

"Asking why her dad didn't stay? was something wrong with her? asking if she wasn't good enough? she hated herself," Oliver asks, her father stared at him.

"If I have a kid I will try my best to stay in their life and not leave them like a coward," Oliver says,

_Love me now Love me now Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah Love me now Love me now I want you to love me now_

"what else?" Oliver asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"helping me with Cooper," Felicity says,

_Something inside us Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeah Girl, I don't need you To tell me that you'll never leave, no When we've done all that we could To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good Even when we try so hard For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart_

"Cooper," Felicity says, he didn't let out of her, Oliver had enough.

"Leave her alone dude," Oliver says, removing Cooper's hand from Felicity, Cooper glares at Oliver.

"back up Oliver," Cooper says, he grabbed Felicity's arm, Oliver growls, before forcing Cooper to turn to him, then punching him in the face.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouts the whole party turned to him.

"What the hell Oliver?" Diggle asks as Oliver shook his head.

"don't touch her again Cooper," Oliver growls, Diggle looked at Felicity.

" he touched you?" Diggle asks as Felicity nodded her head.

"but john-," Felicity starts, before Diggle kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

"don't touch woman Coops," Diggle says, as Roy walked beside him.

"I got this," Roy says, helping Cooper up, Oliver nodded his head, and Roy nodded back.

_And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone? Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have And I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

"any others?" Oliver asks, causing Felicity to nodded her head.

"that night at the camp," Felicity says, with a smile.

_Love me now Love me now Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah Love me now Love me now Love me now_

"You don't have to Oliver," Felicity says, as Oliver shook his head.

"Yes I did Felicity," Oliver says, carrying her into the cabin, all their friends turned to him. 

"what happened?" Thea asks as Oliver placed Felicity on the couch.

" she broke her ankle," Oliver says, as Dinah raised a brow.

"Broke?" Dinah asks as Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if it is but it hurts," Felicity says, as Diggle nodded his head, he checked out her ankle it was broken she need to ice it, she just couldn't walk for a while, Oliver stayed by her side the whole, causing Felicity to smile.

"Thank you for carrying me," Felicity says, as Oliver smiled.

"You're welcome," Oliver says,

_Oh! I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright Let's make the most of every moment tonight_

"Is there another one?" Oliver asks, Felicity hummed.

"The night at your house," Felicity says,

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

"I'm sorry," Felicity says, as Oliver shook his head.

"it's fine that's what my shoulders for," Oliver says, Felicity's brows knit.

"For you to cry on anytime you need me I'm there," Oliver says, as Felicity sadly smiles.

"thank you Oliver for my friend," Felicity says, Oliver forced a chuckle and smiled at her.

"I will always be your friend Felicity," Oliver says, ever those he hurt him to say it, he did.

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have And I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't wanna think about it, I just wanna love you now_

"That's it?" Oliver asks, and Felicity shook her head.

"No I have a million more reasons," Felicity says, as Oliver chuckles.

"I love you, Felicity," Oliver says, and Felicity smiled.

"I love you too, Oliver," Felicity says, before leaning up and kissing the man.

He will always love her, in the future, he loved her in the past, he sure loves her in the present because he will love her now and she will always...

_Love Me Now,_

_Love me now Love me now Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh, yeah Love me now Love me now Oh love you now Oh oh oh_


End file.
